Child of Chance: Shinji Ikari
by Spraypaint117
Summary: Eva AU. When terrible beasts rise up and cause havoc its up to Shinji Ikari to become Lady Luck's favored son, Kamen Rider Chance to stop them. Can he handle the job or will he crumble under the pressure and doom us all? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my second fanfic and I'm quite happy with the way it turned out. Sorry it's short though, I promise that future chapters will be longer but I was just happy where I left this one off. I have no idea what my update schedule will be so don't ask please. Anyway this story uses my OC Kamen Rider, though no Actual OCs show up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing within this story except for the design of Kamen Rider Chance his weapons and powers.

And with that out of the way on with the show!

50/50

**Episode 1: Chance**

Tears.

Sadness. Loneliness. Pain.

These were all he knew, abandoned and unwanted he stood, alone. No one around to care so he cried. He cried hard, his vision blurred, his eyes sore and swollen the tears stopped. He realized then that at some point he had curled into a ball. Crouched on the ground in the growing darkness red eyes began to water again.

Suddenly he felt something on his head. He felt his body tense, ready to flee in case of danger. As he slowly looked up through still blurred eyes he saw a shadowed figure, that of a man.

He should have felt fear, at least apprehension but instead he felt warm and safe.

Someone cared.

Practicality leaping into the man's arms he was embraced. As he clutched the man's chest he once again began to cry, as he did so he began to babble. His voice shaky he spilled his soul to the man.

Once he was done he waited, dreading that the man would also reject him. So focused was he on that thought that he almost missed the man speak. His eyes widened at the man's words and he felt himself being picked up and carried. For the final time that day he cried.

Someone cared.

50/50

Misato Katsuragi cursed as she sped down the street in her car going faster than any speed limit would allow, her car a blue blur as it swerved between the other cars on the road. The purple haired woman had not been having a good day. First she woke up late so she didn't have her morning beer. Then she was late to work and because of that her boss gave her that creepy stare of his. After that she realized that she forgot to bring her lunch to work and no one would share with her. Finally at the last possible minute her boss tells her that not only does he have a son, which she could barely believe, but that she had to bring him to NERV!

Glancing at the clock she cursed again and pushed the accelerator harder, and now she was late and that was just. Perfect.

Taking a sharp right turn she slowed down and pulled into a parking spot. Stepping out of the car and inwardly smirking at some of the idle eyes who gazed at her admittedly attractive body she looked around for the boy she was supposed to fetch. She looked down at a photo in her hand with the name 'Shinji' written across the bottom. Looking back up she managed to spot him leaning against a wall flipping a rather large coin in the air repeatedly.

Shinji was dressed in a red long sleeve button up shirt with a black lightweight zip up hoodie over it. He also wore black jeans with rather plain white sneakers.

Trying not to let the stress of the day show Misato put a smile on her face and walked up to Shinji.

"Hi" she said, getting Shinji's attention "Are you Shinji?"

Smiling back Shinji said "Yeah, I assume Gendo sent you?"

Quirking an eyebrow at the fact he called his father by his name Misato replied "Yeah your father sent me to get you."

Having not stopped flipping the coin the entire conversation he finally stopped and picked up a large brown luggage bag and said flippantly "I figured as much though I don't really consider him my father anymore." With that statement he headed towards Misato's car "Might as well see what the old man wants."

Blinking at the boy's attitude Misato quickly followed and after loading up they were off.

As Misato once again drove down the street at terrifying speeds she noticed that Shinji, while not flipping, was still playing with that coin. Now that she got good look at it, it was rather strange looking. First off it was large, a little larger than an American silver dollar she had seen once. One side was red and the other was black, both sides having a strange face that she couldn't make out on them etched in the opposite sides color; etched in red on the black side and black on the red side.

Speaking up she asked "Hey Shinji, what's with that coin you're messing with? It doesn't look like any currency that I've seen."

Shinji looked at her then the coin before smiling softly and saying "This was a gift from my father figure, Lucky, and from lady luck. It's not really money but more of a one of a kind coin."

Changing the subject before Misato could respond he asked "Hey what exactly do you and Gendo do anyway?"

Blinking in surprise she questioned "You don't know?"

Shinji shook his head "Me and Lucky moved around a lot never stayed anywhere to long. In other words I have no clue."

"Well" began Misato "You've heard about all the monster attacks going on recently right?" After getting another head shake Misato sighed "Well a bunch of strange creatures have started to appear and attack people before mysteriously disappearing. First they showed up in Tokyo-1 then Tokyo-2 now here in Tokyo-3. At NERV it's our job to fight and destroy or capture any Hostile Entity or H.E. for short before it can hurt anyone, and your fath-…Gendo is in charge of the whole organization."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm just captain of operations." Misato preened.

"I see" Shinji said.

After that they rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

50/50

After riding down the car elevator they were now wandering around NERV HQ while Misato tried to figure out the map. Shinji just followed her blindly while once again flipping his coin. After walking for a while they came to an elevator before they could go any further the elevator door opened and revealed a blonde woman in a blue shirt and lab coat with an exasperated look on her face.

"Misato" the woman began with a frown "were you lost again?"

Misato chuckled nervously " Sorry Ritsuko you know how complicated this place can be."

Ritsuko just sighed obviously used to this by now. "It's fine. Is this the boy?"

"Yep" Misato nodded "Shinji meet Ritsuko. Ritsuko, Shinji."

Shinji just offered a polite hello and bowed which Ritsuko returned. She then led them to a large room with a single desk in it.

Sitting at the desk was a man dressed in a suit wearing gloves and wearing orange tinted glasses. His cold eyes zeroed in on Shinji as soon as he walked in.

There was a tense awkward silence between Shinji and the man before Shinji broke the silence with a single word "Gendo."

"Shinji"

There was another silence before Shinji asked "So what did you want me here for neck beard?"

Ritsuko's eyes nearly popped out of her head at Shinji's disrespect while Misato was trying and failing to hide her laughter. Gendo's eyes narrowed slightly before he gestured to a box on his desk.

"Within this box there is something I want…however to open it, it requires both your and my retinal scan. That is all I called you here for and that is all I require."

Pausing for a moment Shinji asked "Wait why does it need my scan?"

Gendo simply replied "Because your mother made it."

Eyes wide Shinji considered this before going over to the box and leaning over a scanner and letting it scan his eye. After it was done the latches on the box opened with a click. Before Shinji could even open the box Gendo had moved it away from him.

Slightly glaring Gendo said " That's enough, you may leave."

Glaring Shinji turned around and stormed out of the office with a worried looking Misato and a curious looking Ritsuko behind him.

After they left Gendo opened the box and stared at its content. Upon seeing it he gave off an uncharacteristically wide grin.

And then Gendo plotted.

50/50

Following the clearly upset Shinji Misato quickly said her goodbyes to Ritsuko before running after him. She quickly caught up to him, finding him leaning up against a wall rolling his coin in his hand and taking deep calming breaths.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

Shinji stopped playing with his coin and closed his eyes, taking one final breath he let the tension drop from his body and replied "Yeah…yeah I'm good."

Pushing off from the wall Shinji asked "Say…do you know if there are any hotels nearby? I kind of need some place to stay for the night."

Misato gave him a confused look "I thought you were staying with that Lucky guy?"

Shinji winced "Well I was until he sort of…died."

Misato froze "And how long has he been dead?" she said with a small frown.

"Umm…about a month…or two…or three…" Shinji chuckled nervously at Misato's rather intense stare.

"And just how have you been supporting yourself?" she questioned, crossing her arms and quirking a brow.

"Lucky left me a rather large sum of money."

"Well" she stated dryly "at least you're not stealing." Sighing Misato closed her eyes for a few seconds and seem to make some sort of decision before nodding to herself. She then walked over to Shinji and grabbed him by the back of the hoodie before dragging him along with her.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Shinji protested.

"I'm not going to let a kid wander the city by himself with no kind of place to stay."

"But I can stay in a hotel!"

"So" continued Misato, ignoring Shinji "until further notice you'll be staying with me."

"What!" cried Shinji "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope."

50/50

As Shinji stared at the unfamiliar ceiling of Misato's apartment from her spare room he realized he learned two things today. The first one was; one does not deify Misato. When she sets her mind on something then that's pretty much it.

The second was Misato never threw anything away, which consequently explains why her apartment was so dirty; the woman never cleaned.

Sighing Shinji resolved to do something about the mess as a thank you to Misato for letting him stay here, whether he had wanted to or not was irrelevant by this point.

Sighing once more Shinji was about to get up and begin the herculean task of cleaning Misato's apartment when suddenly the door to the room slammed open causing him to squawk and fall out of the bed. He looked up from where he was crumpled on the floor and saw Misato standing there fully dressed.

"Shinji" Misato said in a serious tone cutting off his protest "There's been a H.E. sighting so I need to go. Listen, I need you to promise me that you'll stay inside ok?"

Shinji nodded his head and like a flash Misato was out the door, down the steps, and speeding off in her car.

As Shinji watched her speed away he turned back to the door to see Misato's pet penguin Pen-Pen staring at him. They locked eyes for a few seconds before Shinji smirked and held up two crossed fingers.

Pen-Pen just squawked.

50/50

Power

That's was the beast craved, which made it all the sweeter that it was getting it. The Beast followed its prey, a human, some part of it remembered, through the sky soaring on large membrane like wings. It swooped down slamming its talon like feet into its prey. The human's spine snapped like a twig paralyzing it from the waist down. It began to babble, pleading, praying for mercy, for help but the beast could no longer understand nor did it care to try. It only had two thoughts in what was left of its mind.

Power and more.

Letting out an ear piercing roar the beast dug its large talon like fingers into the human's skull. The human squealed in pain as its skin began to shrivel and grey. Blackish-purple energy flowed from the human's skull up the beast arm. The beast practically shuddered with pleasure as it felt its self grow stronger, faster, and smarter.

It felt itself become better.

Suddenly it heard a voice behind it, probably more humans it's now slightly sharper mind decided. The beast decided to ignore them in favor of its prey. Suddenly it felt multiple impacts on its back, like someone was throwing small rocks at it or poking it repeatedly.

Irritated the beast quickly finished its meal leaving nothing but a dried husk of a human behind before turning around already hungry for more power. So with zero hesitation the beast roared and charged towards more prey.

50/50

Misato cursed as she and her team of five ran towards the H.E. submachine guns in hand. As they stopped about twenty feet away they all took aim and awaited Misato's order. As they did this she was able to get a good look at the H.E.

It looked similar to a large bat, which would explain why it attacked at night she mused. The strange thing about it was that it had a large x like marking across its chest and back that was tipped a purple-ish black at the ends.

'_Just like the others.' _Misato thought. Picturing images of other H.E.s she had seen.

Snapping back to the present she called out " Hostile Entity! Cease and desist immediately and put your hands in the air or we will be force to terminate you! This is your first and only warning!"

When the H.E. failed to respond Misato called out "Open fire!" and she and her team began to attack. Much to her dismay however the bullets seemed to do nothing to the creature except get its attention.

Once it was done with the man it was attacking it turn to face them letting Misato get a good look at its face.

It had rather tiny eyes which contrasted with its rather large flat nose and large mouth that was all fangs.

The H.E. let out a horrendous roar before charging them with a surprising amount of speed. Misato's team continued to fire and before they could move out of the way the beast was upon them.

Misato managed to roll out of the way of its claws only to be hit by its back swing. The blow carried her across the street where she slammed into a wall. Her breath left her upon impact and she felt a few ribs crack as she crumpled to the ground.

She looked on through blurry eyes as her team was ripped apart. One of them was impaled through the chest while viscous talons cut another's throat. The third had his neck snapped while the last's head was crushed in a giant fanged maw.

Its opponents dead the H.E. let out a triumphant roar before turning to Misato. It slowly walked forward raising a blood stained hand towards her and she knew she was going to die.

'_It's funny.' _She thought _'I always thought that I'd go out saying something witty.'_

However before the monster could get any closer, or she could further think about her death both her and the H.E. turned their heads to see a red and black blur slam into the creature. The H.E. was thrown several yards with a shriek bouncing slightly as it skidded on the pavement. As it shakily got to its feet Misato took this chance to look at her savior only for her eyes to widen.

He, for it was clearly a he, was wearing some strange kind of armor that was red on the top with black on the undersides of the arms and black on the bottom with red on the insides of the legs and two red kneecap guards. The helmet was completely smooth save for the white pointed v-shape crest on the forehead and the two black insect like eyes. He also had a white belt around his waist with several small switches on his right side.

The figure charged the H.E. which the beast responded in kind as they neared each other the man slid under the monsters legs while grabbing one as he passed. This cause the H.E. to trip and fall on its face.

The creature quickly got up and snarled before charging again. This time the figure just stood and waited for the beast to get close before batting its hand away and delivering a devastating punch to its face, breaking several teeth.

The H.E. howled and clutched at its face. As it did so the figure proceeded to wail on its body with punches and kicks before sending it flying with a swift roundhouse kick. The fiend screamed as it rocketed across the street and slammed into a wall making a crater.

As the figure approached the dazed H.E. Misato watched with awe. H.E.s were notoriously hard to hurt, but here this man was beating it at hand to hand!

As the dazed beast regained its bearings it glared and hissed at the figure before opening its mouth and firing a blast of sound at the figure. However its aim was off and the blast soared past the figure and hit the building that Misato was in front of cause part of it to collapse.

The figure saw this and dashed towards Misato faster than humanly possible and pulled her out of the way of the collapsing debris.

As the figure did this the H.E. took this chance to escape, spreading its wings and flying off into the night sky.

As the H.E. retreated the figure gently put Misato down before starting to walk away towards a half red half black motorcycle that Misato hadn't noticed before.

"Wait!" She called out asking the first thing that came to mind "W-who…who are you?"

The figure paused before slightly turning and saying "Kamen Rider Chance." And with that the newly dubbed Chance got on his motorcycle and sped off in the direction that the H.E. took off in.

"Kamen Rider Chance…" Misato muttered before her eyes rolled up in her head and she passed out.

50/50

First all Misato knew was blackness, then sound filtered in. She could hear the beeping of equipment and other mechanical noises. After listening for a few moments she began to slowly open her eyes only to wince at the bright lights above her.

"Someone turn off the damn lights." she groaned.

"Ah good your awake."

Blinking slightly at the voice Misato turned to see Ritsuko sitting across from her in a chair sipping a cup of coffee. As Misato sat up Ritsuko handed her another cup of coffee, which she gratefully accepted, before Ritsuko dialed a number on a nearby phone.

The phone rang for about half a second before someone picked up. Ritsuko only said "She's awake" before whoever was on the other end hung up.

Misato just quirked an eyebrow at her causing Ritsuko to simply say "Gendo."

Misato blanched then winced as she felt a dull pain in her chest, which she just now noted was covered in bandages.

After a few moments the door to the room opened and Gendo stepped in with blank look on his face followed by an older man, his second in command Kozo Fuyutsuki.

"Katsuragi" Gendo began as he stood at the foot of the bed with Fuyutsuki by his side "report."

Misato took on a serious expression as she began to speak. " Sir, my team and I located and engaged the H.E." here she paused, her eyes narrowing and her hands tightly gripping the sheets. "To be completely honest sir we failed to even hurt it let alone kill it. It…it killed everyone on my team and…It was going to kill me until…"

"Until what captain?" questioned Gendo still staring impassively at Misato with Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko looking on curiously.

"Until he showed up."

"And who is he?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"H-he called himself…Kamen Rider Chance." Said Misato with a slight stutter, eyes widening as she remembered the events that happened earlier that night "He was beating the H.E….using nothing but his hands…"

"What!" blurted out Ritsuko "That's impossible! H.E.s can take automatic weapons fire and their physical strength is far beyond that of any humans! You must have been mistaken." Ritsuko seemed to conclude.

"Hey I know what I saw!" snapped Misato.

"Perhaps" spoke Fuyutsuki "This Chance is a H.E."

Misato bowed her head in thought "Maybe…but then why would he save me? Twice! Once from the H.E. and again from some falling debris."

As everyone in the room pondered this the door suddenly burst open revealing a rather plain looking man.

"Commander!" the man yelled "I think you need to see this!"

The man then pulled out a laptop and everyone crowded around it as the man brought up a video feed while explaining " One of are tracking agents found the H.E. at a nearby play ground from where captain Katsuragi's team encountered it. Before he could report in though this happened.

As he talked footage started to play. It showed the H.E. approaching a terrified couple in the park, however before it could attack a motorcycle rammed into it from off-screen and sent it skidding back. The couple then took this chance to run.

"That's him!" Misato gasped "That's Kamen Rider Chance!"

While everyone watched the screen with wide eyes Chance engaged the monster, smoothly bobbing and weaving between the wild swings of the H.E. Suddenly the H.E. tried to grapple Chance, but he ducked under it and delivered a powerful uppercut that sent the beast into the air before he grabbed it and slammed it into his knee several times before throwing it.

As the H.E. shakily got up Chance ran towards it and preformed a dropkick to its chest causing it to skid all the way into a tree which fell over.

Enraged the beast roared at Chance and charged, trying to impale him on its claws. However Chance just spun around the blow and, using his elbow, broke the H.E.'s arm at the joint.

The creature shrieked with pain clutching at the protruding bone of its broken arm. This gave Chance an opening and he delivered a flurry of punches to its face.

After the barrage had ended the H.E. stumbled around drunkenly Chance took this opportunity to flip a small switch on his right side and something dropped into his hand from a slot below it. Chance took the item and inserted it into the right side of his belt.

Suddenly a female voice from nowhere called out in English **"Now's your chance! Slice and dice!" **

Chance suddenly held out a hand and a sword seemed to materialize in front of him. It was a single edged Dao sword. The blade had a red blade and a black handle with what looked to be a small slot machine with a lever between the blade and hilt.

Chance quickly pulled the lever causing the slots to spin briefly before stopping on triple sevens.

Suddenly they heard the female voice again **"Lucky break! Slash!"**

Chance then dashed towards the still dazed H.E. before he ran past it swinging his strange blade causing a massive gash on its stomach.

The beast froze for a second before letting out a groan and falling forward before exploding into a large ball of fire.

Chance just turned to look at the fire for a moment before he somehow dismissed his sword and walked to his bike before driving away.

The video ended there causing everybody to lean back and stare at the screen.

Everyone had their own reactions to the video; Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko where wide eyed and slack jawed with Ritsuko muttering to herself "That shouldn't be possible." Over and over.

Gendo outwardly showed no expression save for the slight widening of his eyes and the slight clenching of his hands.

Misato however just continued to stare at the screen two feeling running through her; vindication and wonderment.

Snapping out of his thoughts Gendo spoke up "Have you shown this to anyone else?" The plain man shook his head. "Keep it that way, you are to show this to absolutely no one without my say so understood?" the man hastily nodded and left.

Gendo turned to the other occupants of the room and said "that goes for you all as well." After getting nods from everyone in the room he turned to Misato " captain, due to your injuries you have a two week's leave. Fuyutsuki follow me. We have much to discuss." And without a further word he and Fuyutsuki left the room.

After a moments silence Misato asked "So when can I go home?"

This seem to snap Ritsuko out of her shock and she sighed "tomorrow if you're lucky now it's been a long night why don't you get some sleep?" and without a further word she walked to the door turned the lights out and left.

Misato sat in the dark for a few minutes before lying down and trying to fall asleep. As she did so she had one less thought.

Who or what is Kamen Rider Chance?

50/50

Well there it is. Hoped you liked it. Like I said future chapters will be longer most likely no shorter than 7000 words. Well not much to say except…

**Pop Quiz!**

**Who's your favorite Kamen Rider and why?**

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, first of I want to say thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews I got for this fic. In return here's about 7000 words of, hopefully good writing. Sorry I didn't make the 7000 but I ended up just a couple hundred words shy and couldn't really expand on the story any more without going into the next episodes material. Also I'd really appreciate it if someone drew some fan art for this story that I could use as a title. I'd give credit to the artist of course, and would do it myself but unfortunately I have the artistic talent of a monkey having a seizure.

Anyway with that out of the way I have to say while this chapter was hard to write, I'm happy with how it turned out, and would greatly appreciate it if you left your thoughts and/or constructive criticism in a review. But even if you don't review I'd like to thank you for taking time out of your day to read this story, it gives me the feels.

Anyhow on with the story!

50/50

**Episode 2: Gator in the sewers**

It was midday the next day when Misato returned to her apartment. Opening the door she paused before blinking several times and rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

Her apartment…was clean. And not just like it was tidy, but it was so clean that she could see her reflection in the floor! Hearing a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen she made her way there to see Shinji at the stove cooking something.

Hearing Misato's footsteps Shinji turned towards Misato with a smile and said "Hey, I hope you don't mind but I'm making lunch. So just sit back and relax, cause it'll be done in a few minutes."

"Y-you…" Misato stuttered before trailing off.

Shinji stopped and looked at Misato "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Everything…so clean…" she said, stunned.

Shinji's eyes lit up in realization "Oh that, well I saw your apartment was kind of a mess and I figured I could clean it up as a thank you for letting me stay here last night. Speaking of last night did everything turn out ok?"

Snapping out of her stupor Misato replied sheepishly "Actually I can't really talk about it. Sorry."

Shinji shrugged "It's fine, I get that some things have to be kept quiet." Turning back to the stove Shinji turned it off before saying "lunch is ready."

After giving out the food and sitting down Misato and Shinji dug in, Misato's eyes widening with delight at how delicious the food was.

As she practically shoveled the food into her mouth Misato could only think _'I could get used to this.'_

50/50

After lunch was done and Shinji, being polite, washed the dishes Misato spoke up "Oh I almost forgot, I've got some news for you Shinji."

Shinji got himself a cup of water and preceded to quirk an eyebrow at Misato while he was drinking, as If to say 'what is it?'

"Starting today I'm your legal guardian!"

Shinji immediately did a spit take, accidentally spraying Pen-Pen who gave an upset squawk before waddling out of the room.

"Y-you're going to be my what now?!"

"Your guardian" Misato said before crossing her arms and pouting "is there something wrong with that?"

Worried that he had upset her feelings Shinji quickly shook his head and started to babble "N-no! There's nothing wrong with that it's just…how? Why?"

"For the how, well let's just say I've got a few connections." Misato said with a smirk, buffing her nails on her shirt before turning serious "As for the why, I already told you I'm not going to leave a kid alone without someone to watch him."

Thinking about it for a few seconds a small smile graced Shinji's face as he murmured under his breath "Someone cares…"

Misato blinked "What did you say Shinji?"

Shinji just shook his head and smiled brightly before saying "It's nothing. Misato…thank you."

Misato just smiled back before snapping her fingers and saying "Oh! Before I forget we need to go shopping for your uniform."

Shinji tilted his head "Uniform?"

"Yep! Starting next week, you're going to school."

"What! Can't I at least be home schooled or something, I mean don't I get a say in this?!"

"Nope."

50/50

Shinji sighed and look at the door in front of him. The week had past far too quickly for his taste and now here he was, standing in front of his homeroom class. Deciding that he might as well get it over with, he reluctantly knocked on the door.

Hearing a voice say to come in he entered to find all the students staring at him, making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Ah you must be the new student." Spoke the teacher before motioning to the rest of the class and saying "Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself?"

Shinji nodded before bowing to the class and saying "Hello my name is Shinji Ikari. It's nice to meet you all." He then turned to the teacher and questioned "Where should I sit?"

The teacher looked around before he point towards a empty desk near a blue haired girl "Why don't you sit next to Rei?"

Shinji just nodded and made his way to the empty desk and sitting down in it.

Rei stared at him for a moment before turning to look out the window she was next to.

"Alright class open your books to page twelve." Said the teacher pulling out a large textbook.

As Shinji and the rest of the class, minus Rei, did this Shinji could only sigh and think _'This is going to be a long day.'_

50/50

After a few classes it was time for lunch, so Shinji wandered around looking for a place to eat. Spotting a cherry blossom tree he walked over to it before sitting down under it.

However as soon as he was about to open his lunch and eat a voice called out "Hey, you're in our spot."

Looking up from his lunch Shinji saw two boys standing in front of him. One was wearing a blue tracksuit and had short cropped hair. While the other was just wearing the school uniform and had glasses and brown hair.

"Oh, my bad." Shinji apologized before asking "Do you guys mind if I sit here?"

The boy in the tracksuit just stared for half a moment, then he just shrugged and plopped beside Shinji with the other boy following suit.

The boy with glasses smiled at Shinji and held out his hand "Names Kensuke Aida. Nice to meet ya."

Shinji shook his hand before looking at the boy in the tracksuit. The boy just grunted and said "Toji."

Shinji just nodded his head "Nice to meet you."

"Hey Shinji" started Kensuke "Have you heard about the rumors going around?"

Toji just groaned "Not this crap again man."

Now Shinji was curious "I don't think so. What rumors are you talking about?"

"Apparently" began Kensuke, leaning forwards for dramatic effect "there are giant alligators in the sewers."

Shinji just deadpanned "Really?" he said dryly "And what makes you say that?"

"It seems that people have been disappearing when they venture into the tunnels. And sometimes people say that if you listen you can hear a mysterious sound coming from the sewers."

Shinji blinked "Well I suppose that is suspicious but I'm not sure if I believe it."

"A lot of people don't seem to believe so that's why me and Toji are going down into the tunnels, to learn the truth."

Shinji just looked over at Toji who just groaned again and nodded.

"That idea seems a little…reckless." Spoke Shinji slowly.

"Personally I don't think anything is down there" drawled Toji "I'm just going down with Kensuke to prove it."

"So Shinji we're going after school, are you in?" Asked Kensuke excitedly.

Shinji thought about this one, on one hand he highly doubted giant alligators would be in the sewers. On the other hand something about this gave him a bad feeling.

"Sorry guys" he said after a minute or so "I got some stuff to do so I can't make it." That may have been what he said but he was planning to tail them after school to make sure they didn't get into too much trouble.

"It's cool" said Toji "Not like we're going to force ya if you don't want to."

After that the boys began talking about other random things until lunch was over, unaware that they were being watched by a pair of blood red eyes.

50/50

After school had ended Shinji quickly called Misato and told her that he was staying out for a little while. With that done Shinji began to tail Kensuke and Toji to and alley with a manhole in it. After the two went inside Shinji debated for a few minutes on whether or not to follow.

However before his mind could be made up there were two loud screams followed by a loud roar. Hiding once again Shinji saw the manhole move off and a screaming Kensuke and Toji climbed out and ran as fast as they could towards the street.

"This was a terrible decision!" screamed Kensuke as he ran.

Barely a second later the manhole exploded and a creature leaped out. It was a H.E. that looked like a mix between a crocodile and a man. It had large powerful arms and sharp claws on each finger.

The H.E. roared before running on all fours after Toji and Kensuke, who by this point had reached the street, and caused a panic.

Shinji cursed. It looked like it was time to put on his work clothes.

50/50

'_Shinji was right' _thought Toji as he ran _'this was a stupid idea.'_

They had only been down a few minutes before they smelled it, a horrible rancid smell, and then the beast rounded a corner.

They had immediately panicked and ran back towards the manhole as the H.E. chased them all the way to the street.

Suddenly Toji heard Kensuke cry out. Fearing the worst for his friend he turned around to see Kensuke had fallen down.

As Toji rushed back to help his friend he realized that he wouldn't make it before the H.E. did. The H.E. picked up speed going even faster towards the screaming Kensuke before it was tackled by a red and black blur.

Kamen Rider Chance had appeared.

As a shocked Toji reached an equally shocked Kensuke, he picked Kensuke up and helped him get to a safer spot around the corner of a building. After they did so they peeked around the corner to see Chance fighting the H.E. With shaky hands Kensuke pulled out a small video camera to record the fight.

Chance and the beast circled each other before Chance dashed in and threw a punch at the H.E.'s head. However this creature was swifter then the last one for it ducked under the blow and slashed at Chance, striking his armor and sending him stumbling back. The monster quickly lashed out with several slashes, which Chance blocked, before trying to bite him.

Chance leapt back out of range of the bite, before rushing back in and delivering a quick combo of kicks to the H.E.'s chest. The beast staggered under the assault before striking out with a wild blow that once again forced Chance back.

The H.E. tried to press the attack however Chance had recovered quickly and swatted aside the blow before delivering a brutal haymaker to the side of its head then flipping over it and putting it in a chokehold with one arm and punching it in the kidneys with another.

The creature roared with pain and, with a surge of strength threw Chance off before running back to the sewers and escaping.

Just as Chance was about to go after it he heard a voice say "Freeze!" he turned to look over his shoulder and saw that several NERV troopers had arrived and were pointing guns at him.

One trooper stepped forwards and said "Kamen Rider Chance, on the order of the commander of NERV we are to bring you to him by force if needed, however we can do this peacefully if you just get on your knees and put your hands on your head."

Chance paused for a moment, like he was thinking before he jumped to the roof of a nearby building and ran off.

"Quick after him!" one of the men said and they all took off after Chance.

After the men left Toji and Kensuke came out from behind the building with shocked looks on their faces.

"Hey…Kensuke?" asked Toji dumbly

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you got all that on tape."

"Oh yeah." Grinned Kensuke.

50/50

The video of Chance fighting the H.E. hit the internet that night, and proceeded to spread like wildfire. NERV quickly found out and tried to take down the videos, but for everyone they took down two more would pop up some place else.

To make matters worse for NERV, the media had gotten a hold of the video and its popularity exploded even more. It even made international news networks before the hype died down a little bit.

Much like Misato the whole world was wondering; who or what is Kamen Rider Chance?

50/50

Shinji sneezed and rubbed his nose in irritation, He had been sneezing all day and he couldn't figure out why. He lazily wondered if he had caught some sort of cold as he watched the class president, Hikari Horaki, angrily berate Kensuke and Toji for doing something so stupid, and both of them flinched under the ferocity of her tirade.

As Shinji watched on with amusement he heard a voice behind him say "Excuse me."

Shinji turned around to see Rei Ayanami standing behind him with a blank face. "Oh, your names Rei right?"

Rei nodded and in a quiet voice said "May I speak to you in private?"

Shinji nodded and followed Rei into the hallway. They walked through the school and up to the roof where she turned to face him.

At first she said nothing, opting to study him for a few minutes, causing Shinji to shuffle awkwardly from foot to foot, before she asked him the last question he'd expect. "Why do you hate your father?"

Shinji leaned back in surprise, before recovering and snorting "You mean besides the fact that he's an asshole? Well let's just say abandoning a three year old because he was of no use to you, can kind of give a guy a grudge." Here he paused with a distant look in his eyes. "Though I guess if he hadn't ditched me I would have never have found the man I consider to be my father. So I guess in some messed up way I owe him…" Here Shinji trailed of before his brow furrowed and he asked "Wait how did you who my father was?"

Rei simply walked past him before saying "I work for him." And going back down stairs leaving a wide eyed Shinji in her wake.

Snapping out of his shock Shinji sighed to himself, and decided to stay on the roof a while.

He needed to think.

50/50

Ritsuko sighed. She had been going over the recent footage of Chance along with the footage of him fighting the bat H.E. and she still came to the same conclusion each time.

He shouldn't be physically possible.

She leaned back in her chair, going over it in her head. When Chance fought the bat H.E. he broke its arm. Considering what NERV had learned from their studies of the H.E.s she estimated that there would have to be at least seven tons of force behind the blow. That was more than even the strongest of humans could muster.

This of course would point to him being a H.E., however two things didn't add up with that theory; the first being that Chance lacked the distinctive marking, the white x across the chest that all H.E.s seem to have. The second was that in each of his appearances Chance saved someone's life. That itself pointed to him not being a H.E. due to the fact that every H.E. encountered so far have attacked humans.

Chance saving people pointed to him being human but that brought her back to the point of no human being that fast or strong.

Ritsuko felt like tearing her hair out, every lead she chased either led to a dead end or led her around in circle! She sighed again, and reached for her pack of cigarettes, hoping the nicotine would calm her down.

As she took a long drag of the cigarette she suddenly had an idea. Going back to the footage she rewound a bit before she found a clear picture of Chance's belt. Something was unique about that belt, she could feel it. Anticipating that it would be another sleepless night working Ritsuko left to get herself some coffee.

She had some work to do.

50/50

The beast had very little tolerance for failure. So when the weakest member of its pack came sore and beaten, the beast's first instinct was to kill it. However due to the fact that the pack only had three members, including itself, the beast decided to let the weaker member live.

The weakest creature then told the beast, in hisses and growls, why it had failed to bring back prey. As it listened a small sick grinned slowly grew on the beasts crocodilian face. When the weakest had told the beast that it still had the scents of the prey it was chasing the small grin turned into a manic smile. It motioned for the last member of the pack to come as it told the weakest to lead it to the prey. As the three monsters quickly moved out, the beast growled out a single word.

"_**Chance…"**_

50/50

Misato sighed happily as she lounged on the couch, thoroughly enjoying her break from work. As she lazily flipped through channels on the TV while sipping a beer she let her mind wander to the events that led to her being off duty.

Truth be told she was slightly embarrassed that she got her ribs cracked in the first place. She was a highly skilled woman who made the rank of captain and she was more talented than the rest of the members on her team that night, but she was still the first one taken out of the fight.

Then Misato's mind wandered to Chance. He called himself a Kamen Rider, was that some sort of title she wondered. Chance was a mystery and one that drove Misato crazy when she thought about it.

Suddenly Misato flipped the channel back to the news, hoping she didn't see what she thought she saw. Her heart sank as she saw a picture of Shinji's school on the TV, quickly turning up the volume she listened in.

"For those of you just tuning in" began the news anchor "Not just one but three Hostile Entities have attacked a local school. Authorities have declared the area a danger zone and request that all civilians stay as far away as possible…"

Misato didn't bother to listen to the rest, she'd heard enough. She instantly leaped up from the couch, wincing as she did so, before grabbing her gun and jacket and racing out the door.

'_Hold on Shinji' _she thought _'I'm coming.'_

50/50

**Ten minutes earlier**

Shinji sat on the roof finishing up his lunch. He was about to take another bite from his food but stopped as he suddenly heard screaming. Quickly putting down his food and running to the railing he looked over it and his eyes widened with shock.

There were three H.E.s attacking students in the school yard, including the one from before.

All three H.E.s looked similar to each other save for the fact that one was colored blue and one was red.

The red one seemed to give out orders to the other two and then they split in three different directions; the Red one headed for the pool and track, the blue rammed its way through the front door of the school, and the one Shinji fought earlier jumped through a window into the cafeteria.

'_This is bad. Very bad.' _Inwardly panicked Shinji as he turned and ran inside the school. He just prayed that he could stop them in time.

50/50

Rei was finishing up her vegetarian lunch in the cafeteria when suddenly the window she was sitting by shattered, scattering glass everywhere and causing Rei to cover her face.

The H.E. that leaped in let out a loud roar causing everyone in the room to panic and run. The monster then turned and leaped at the nearest person, who just happened to be Rei.

Seeing the beast lunge Rei only barely managed to dive out of the way causing the H.E. to crash onto the table behind her.

Rei took this as a chance to run she almost made it to the door when the H.E. jumped in front of her.

Before it could attack Chance appeared and kicked it away from her. Turning to Rei he shouted "Quick get out of here!" Rei nodded her head and ran though the door before slightly peeking back in to observe the fight.

With Rei safe Chance turned back to his opponent, who had gotten back up, and reached for the second switch on the right side of his belt and flipped it causing a coin to come out of the slot below it. Quickly sliding the coin into the right side of the front of his belt.

"**Now's your chance! Pull the trigger!" **cried a female voice from the belt as a gun materialized in front of Chance, who then grabbed it.

The gun looked like a large double barreled revolver with a small slot machine attached to the side instead of having a bullet chamber. It had a black colored barrels with a red handle.

Chance wasted no time in opening fire, hitting the H.E. with a barrage of energy bullets. The Beast roared in pain as the bullets drew red-ish purple blood and caused sparks to fly off it.

The H.E. growled in anger and picked up and threw a nearby table at Chance, who quickly rolled under the object before he started to fire again.

Chance ran towards the H.E. while continuing to fire before performing a dropkick sending the H.E. tumbling back. The beast quickly recovered though and pounced at Chance catching him flatfooted and pinning him to the ground. It then slashed him a few times before picking him up and throwing him at a wall.

Chance flipped around in midair so that he hit the wall feet first. He then did a flip off the wall and landed before pulling the lever on the gun causing the slots to spin before they landed on all sevens.

"**Lucky Break! Shot!" **the belt yelled.

Chance then dashed at the monster before flipping over it and shooting it with a huge blast of energy while he was upside down. As he landed the H.E. exploded in a ball of fire.

Panting slightly Chance paused for a moment before he looked at Rei, who had come out from behind the door, and asked "Are you okay?"

Before Rei could respond they both heard a loud crash from the floor above them. Chance cursed and quickly ran through the door while shouting to Rei "Stay here!"

Rei just stood there, wide eyed and speechless before snapping out of it and pulling out a cell phone.

She dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. When they did so, she simply said "Commander…he's here.

50/50

Hikari was terrified, her pupils were dilated and tears were running down her face, due to the sight of the carnage around her.

When the H.E.s first arrived the principal told the over the loud speaker to go to their classrooms or nearest available room and barricade the door. Most people tried to leave, to get to somewhere safer, however Hikari stopped them, saying they should follow instructions. She gave her word as class president that they would be safe.

The class had decided to trust her and they barricaded the door shut. In the end however it didn't matter.

The H.E. came through the wall.

The class room then turned into a slaughter fest, the H.E. ripping half the class to shreds while the other half managed to escape in the confusion. Hikari just curled into a ball in the corner. Everyone who died was dead because of her.

And now she was going to die.

The H.E. approached its remaining prey, which was still curled up into the fetal position, when suddenly it suddenly felt several powerful impacts on its back, which sent it stumbling forward. Growling the beast turned only to receive a energy bullets to the face causing it to shriek in agony. As it held its bleeding face Chance tackled it out of the second story window.

Hikari noticed none of this, too traumatized by the murder of her classmates.

They were dead and it was her fault.

She screamed.

50/50

As chance and the H.E. fell from the window Chance pummeled it in the face with the butt of his gun while keeping it under him with his free hand.

The H.E. smashed into the ground back first and roared in pain before managing to throw Chance off.

Chance rolled to his feet before pulling the lever on his gun again. The slots spun once again, however this time they landed on triple skulls. The gun then shattered like glass into hundreds of pieces before disappearing.

"Of all the times for that to happen…" Muttered Chance under his breath as he took up a fighting stance, as the H.E. got back up.

Not giving it a opportunity to attack Chance quickly ran towards it and assaulted it with punches. The monster staggered under the attack and tried to put some distance between chance and itself with a rather sloppy punch.

This gave Chance an opening and he spun around the blow and put the beast in a chokehold. The beast struggled furiously, though to no avail. Using a considerable amount of force Chance then broke its neck and dropped it.

This time there was a slightly smaller explosion that consumed the H.E.

Chance didn't waste another moment and ran towards the track hoping to he'd get there in time.

50/50

'_Not again' _mentally groaned Toji as he ran _'this better not become an everyday thing.' _

Toji and Kensuke both ran for their lives, this time from another H.E., although this one was red Toji dryly noted.

They ran to the back of the school where the H.E. then manage to corner them. Before it could kill them however it was interrupted by Misato, who had just arrived.

Misato had ran through the school, looking for Shinji when she had seen the two boys running. Decide she couldn't just leave them to die, so she followed. Although she really didn't know how much help she'd be considering she only had her pistol.

The H.E. lunged at Misato, who duck just in time causing the creatures claws to sail just barely over her head.

Turning around to face the H.E. Misato said to Toji and Kensuke "stay behind me." After getting sounds of agreement from the both of them she wince, feeling some pain from her ribs.

The H.E. growled but before it could do anything Chance came racing around the corner, flipped over it and kicked it in the face, forcing it back.

The beast growled and then spoke, to the surprise of Misato. _**"Chance…Chance!" **_the monster roared as Chance charged it.

The H.E. through several punches at Chance, who managed to dodge most of them, before lashing out with a kick catching chance in the chest sending him skidding back, the H.E. then pounced at him tackling him to the ground and trying to bite his head.

Chance managed to stop it in time by grabbing the jaws and forcing them shut, cracking a few teeth in the process, causing the H.E. to hiss in pain.

Using his strength Chance then threw the beast off him and rolled to his feet. The H.E. then charged at him and Chance sidestepped and delivered a kick to the back of the monster's head, causing it to fall and skid forwards on its face.

Thoroughly enraged the H.E. leapt to its feet and immediately pouncing at Chance again.

However Chance was prepared this time and delivered a powerful punch to its jaw breaking it with a loud crack.

As the beast laid on the ground howling with pain Chance reached for the right side of his belt and pulled down the third switch. He then flipped the coin that came out before putting it in the belt, much to Misato Toji and Kensuke's confusion.

"**Lucky Break! Kick!" **called out the belt.

Chance then crouched slightly as what looked to be balls of white light seemed to appear out of nowhere and flow into his leg causing his foot to look like it was covered in white fire.

As soon as the H.E. started to stand up Chance jumped high in the air. Doing several front flips as he started to descend he came down on the stunned H.E. with a vicious aerial axe kick.

As soon as it connected the H.E. exploded in a massive fireball.

Chance stood up from the crouch that he landed in, panting some, the multiple fights one after another having its impact on him. After catching his breath some he turned to face Misato and the others.

"Are you three ok?" he asked. Receiving two nods and one rather disturbing stare of admiration from Kensuke, which caused him to sweatdrop, before turning to leave.

"Wait!" called out Misato "Have you seen a boy about this high, with brown hair, who goes by the Name Shinji?"

Chance paused before saying. "Sorry, I haven't." and disappearing around the corner.

Misato bowed her head before whispering "Shinji…"

"Misato!"

Misato's head snapped up as she saw Shinji run towards her before she ran towards him and embraced him in a bone crushing hug.

"Shinji! Are you ok? I was so worried!" spoke Misato as she looked Shinji over for any injuries.

"I'm fine; I managed to hide when we were attacked."

As Misato fussed over Shinji Toji and Kensuke gaped at Misato.

"Dude" Kensuke hissed "Is that hottie Shinji's mom?"

"He doesn't look like her." whispered back Toji "Maybe she's his cousin or guardian or something."

"Hey you two!" called out Misato once she was done with her inspection of Shinji. "Come on I'm getting you three out of here." She finished before walking off with Shinji in tow.

"Yes Ma'am!" enthusiastically replied the two boys before following suit.

50/50

Far away atop a radio tower a mysterious figure stood, balancing effortlessly on the narrow top.

The figure was a man with shaggy brown hair and an average face wearing a plain black suit and a pair of sunglasses.

Looking in the direction of the school the figure smirked before saying to himself "Not bad Chance, not bad at all, but let's see how long you can keep it up."

And with that the man seemed to melt into away it nothingness.

50/50

About a week after the incident at the school a funeral was held for all the forty four students that were killed in the massacre. Shinji had come, dressed appropriately in a black suit and tie, even though he didn't know most of the students that died, he came because he had failed them. Looking around solemnly at all the now children less parents trying, and in some cases failing, to hold in their sorrow.

His gaze then moved towards the siblings of the deceased, some older some younger, who wept openly at the loss of their brothers or sisters.

Still looking around he spotted Toji and Kensuke next to Hikari. The boys each had solemn looks on their face, but Hikari looked awful.

Her hair was a mess and her clothes were rumpled. She also had heavy bags and bruises under her red, bloodshot eyes, showing she had been crying furiously. However her eyes were the worst. They were dull, lifeless even, and she couldn't make eye contact with anyone.

Subtly gazing around once more Shinji noticed quite a few students were glaring in Hikari's direction. Shinji wondered what had happened to make them hate her so much and decided to check on her once the funeral was over. Noticing that it was his turn he walked towards the podium with pictures of the deceased on it and placed down a white rose before making a promise to himself and to those who died.

'_I swear to you all, I will never fail this many people again.'_

Walking away from the podium Shinji looked up at the clear blue sky and thought _'It should be raining…'_

50/50

After the funeral was over Shinji caught up to Hikari only to see her surrounded by a few of their classmates. As he got closer he could hear some of them yelling at her.

"It's your fault their dead!"

"You got my boyfriend killed you bitch!"

"Your just as bad as those monsters!"

"Murderer!"

With every insult Hikari seemed to shrink in upon herself, her dead eyes only growing colder.

Having heard enough Shinji forced his way through the small crowd in time to see a girl about to slap Hikari. Moving quickly he stepped in the way of the blow, taking it for Hikari, surprising her and everyone else.

"That's enough" said Shinji sternly "If you want to blame someone blame the monsters that did this."

One of the guys in the crowd growled and yelled "She made them stay in the classroom! So it's her fault their dead!" getting agreement from the crowd.

"She only did what she thought was right!" shouted Shinji silencing the crowd instantly and causing Hikari to go wide eyed. "In a crisis she was thinking about everyone's safety, not just her own!" Glaring at the crowd he noticed Toji and Kensuke standing next to him in front of Hikari "I wonder how many of you can say the same."

At this some members of the crowd flinched before Shinji continued. "Not everything in life goes how we want it to, and if you're going to try to hurt someone for that then you're going to have to go through me!"

"And us!" said Toji, cracking his knuckles while Kensuke nodded his head.

Another person pushed their way through the crowd and, to their surprise it was Rei who came up and stood beside them. Although she said nothing she made her intentions clear.

She agreed with Shinji.

With some of the crowd scowling, they slowly dispersed until they had all left, leaving only the group and Hikari left.

Shinji quickly pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen and wrote down his cell phone number before turning to Hikari. "Hikari, you should probably go home and rest, but if you ever need to talk here's my number." He handed her the paper, something that the rest of the group, even Rei, did, before escorting the thoroughly shocked girl to her car.

After watching her ride off with her parents Shinji turned to the others and said "Thanks you guys."

Toji and Kensuke grinned and Rei just nodded and left, leaving the boys to themselves.

Shinji turned to the guys and, feeling much happier asked them "You guys want to eat dinner at my place tonight?"

Toji shrugged and said "Sure, why not?" while Kensuke just nodded.

As they headed back to their families, and in Shinji's case guardian, Shinji smiled.

Maybe it shouldn't have rained after all.

50/50

Gendo sat at his desk, hands folded in front of him, quietly thinking before he spoke to Fuyutsuki, who was also in the room. "It seems that Chance has appeared again."

Fuyutsuki spoke up "So far he's done nothing but destroy H.E.s. Do you think we can trust him?"

A small smirk graced Gendo's face "Soon enough we won't have to." He then pulled out a folder from his desk and handed it to Fuyutsuki.

As Fuyutsuki opened the folder his eyes nearly bulged from his head. "This is…!"

"Yes" said Gendo satisfaction oozing from his voice "The last project that Yui worked on before her death."

"I would have never imagined that she would have completed the design." Spoke Fuyutsuki with awe. He then turned to look at Gendo "How many are you having made?"

"Dr. Akagi assures me that three can be made within two months at the latest."

"Incredible…" breathed Fuyutsuki

"Indeed, soon Project E will come to fruition." Grinned Gendo.

50/50

Somewhere, in a dark shadowy room several figure waited patiently. Suddenly the mysterious man in a suit seemed to materialize before them.

"Sorry I'm so late, something caught my eye and I just had to take a look at it." The man said dryly.

One of the figures snorted "What a shock."

Another figure spoke up. "It doesn't matter; tell us…have you found them?"

Here the man frowned "Unfortunately no, they apparently haven't found each other yet so they're staying quiet, but…" The man smiled "I think you'll be interested in what caught my eye."

"Oh and what would that be?"

The man's smile turned wicked "I've found Chance."

All the figures in the room visibly tensed before one said in a female voice "Oh really? Then perhaps we should crush him now."

"No, they are our first priority. We can deal with Chance after they are found. Spoke the first figure as the rest murmured in agreement.

"Hurry up and find them." Said a gruff voice "If you don't find them soon I'll kill you myself."

"But of course" the man said as he bowed sarcastically "I'll continue the search right away." He said before fading away once again.

The figures said nothing more. They merely waited.

Soon their time would come.

50/50

The old man coughed, wincing at the pain in his chest. Before he looked up at a large machine before him, and at the beast inside.

The beast was an H.E. that looked like a giant mouse, which hissed and snarled at the old man, banging furiously on the incredibly durable glass that kept it contained.

The old man turned to a man in a lab coat and nodded. The man in the lab coat then preceded to flip several switches and step back as the machine powered up.

The H.E. hissed warily at the rising noise before it was struck with pain, feeling like it was being torn apart, before it exploded leaving nothing but a giant ball of black-ish purple energy floating where it was.

Nodding to more men, the old man had them move the container next to hundreds of others, all filled with the same glowing energy.

The old man smiled.

50/50

Well that's it for this chapter. As I said earlier I'd appreciate reviews, but I'm not going to force you to. There really isn't much to say except if some of you think that the story is going to fast don't worry I'm just setting up some stuff for later. Also Chance's powers and gear will be explained next chapter along with the true name of the H.E.s, I promise.

**Pop Quiz!**

**Who do you think the pairing, if any should be for this story and why?**

**And**

**Which version of Evangelion do you prefer? Rebuild or the original series and why?**

Later


End file.
